Princess' Dragon
by Loki Luvr 4ever
Summary: When lucy was 8 years old a dragon destroyed her home town, Magnolia, and killed her parents. Filled with anger and hate Lucy swears to avenge her parents and slay the dragon. Now, ten years later, she hears a rumor that a dragon lives outside the city! Lucy quickly arrives at the cave only to find a weird commoner with pink hair!


**The Princess' Dragon**

**Chapter 1: The Quest Begins**

There is fire everywhere. The building is in ruins, and Lucy's tears are slowly falling down her face as she cries. Her hair was messy, her clothes tattered, and her hands drenched in blood. She hugs his body as she was weeping in sorrow and regret. The fire slowly snuck up on her, but her mind was entrapped in a more important matter, Natsu. Blood was escaping from the corners of his mouth, and the rest of his body was covered in open cuts. The blood that was entrapped in his body is quickly seeping through every opening there was.

"You're such a simpleton! Why? Why did you protect me?! I-I never wanted you to abandon your life just to save mine!" Lucy yells as her tears begin to flow out even more. Natsu hand stretches out and caresses the golden strands of Lucy's hair. His eyes are open, but she could barely see his onyx colored eyes anymore, and his breathing was slow and shaky. The author that brings ending to life was waiting to end Natsu's story. Natsu gives Lucy a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. If only I defeated him ten years ago, your parents would still-"

"I don't care about that! If my town was never demolished, then my chances of meeting you would cease to exist! I'm glad I meet you and will never lose the memory of you!" Lucy shouts back, interrupting his sentence. If only I was stronger, then you wouldn't have suffer from the disease of death, Lucy thought.

"You're right. I'm glad I messed up because I got to meet you, my princess," Natsu weakly laughs.

**...**

Fire, the choking sensation, the screaming voice of my parents, and the dragon. That's all I remembered from that day, the day of my parents' death. My name is Lucy Heartphilia, and I renounced the title of a princess that day. I was eight years old when a dragon visited Mangolia, my hometown, that night. It was the first time I had ever seen one before, and I was amazed. Its pitch black wings and neon blue streaks along the side of its body. I thought it would safely pass our village; I was an imbecile to think such a thing. It slammed into the building, breathed fire everywhere, and roared so loudly. My mother and father quickly handed me over to Levy Rose, my maid. They told me that they'll be right back, but something made me want to follow them.

"Mother, Father, where are you going?! No! Lemme go! Mother, Father don't go!" I yelled as I tried to get out of my maid's grasp. Levy ran out to our carriage and we rode to a city called Sindria. I whined, cried, and pouted the whole carriage ride there.

"Levy, how could leave them like that?! I thought you liked my parents!" I cried. She gave me a sorrow filled smile.

"I do like them, Princess. They commanded me to take you sightseeing in the neighboring city for today. Tomorrow, we will return at sunrise." She lied obviously, but her answer calmed me down, knowing I'd see them tomorrow gave me relief. I knew that my parents were strong wizards and would give their lives to protect the city in a heartbeat. We are Heartphilia's the protectors of Mangolia and Heartphilia's have strong hearts and wills, like my parents have told me.

My father was the strongest knight in all the land and my mother was a wizard. Her magic was very rare; she was able to summon spirits from the celestial world. It seemed weird to me at first. Who knew that star constellations were actually spirits? I know my parents will be fine I thought, calming myself down. I decided that I could use some rest and fell asleep in the carriage. I don't remember what time I arrived at Edolas City, all I cared to remember was how I woke up the next morning.

The Sun shone brightly, and the winds blew strongly that morning. I ran to the carriage and waited for Levy to pay the innkeeper so we could depart. I was so excited to see my parents and ask how they defeated the dragon. Time felt like a turtle that day slowly going by as I waited to return home. Finally, the carriages velocity had decreased, signaling the halt of the carriage. I opened the doors and stepped down onto the rocky ground.

"Mother, Father, I have retu-" I stopped in my tracks as nothing greeted my eyes. Rubble was scattered all over the ground and as I looked around, I saw a sword to my left, which stuck out of the ground. "Levy, where is our current location? Didn't you say you'd bring me back home?" I asked. Confused by why Levy brought me here, I looked at her and waited for an answer. Levy covered her face and began to sob.

"Princess, don't you see that this is what is left of your home. The Q-Queen and K-King are, are..." Levy continued to sob for my parents. I froze. It's a lie, she's lying, and I don't believe her were all the things my mind said as I rejected the truth. Then I walked toward the sword in the ground and wished to be correct in my assumption this was a lie. I grabbed the sword, saw my family crest etched on the handle, and ten golden keys on the ground were the sword was. My mother used the golden keys to call the celestial spirits. If her keys and his sword are here that must mean the dragon killed them, I realized. Sorrow finally won; I fell to my knees and began to weep.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I bawled out like a four year old child. I cried for hours and never moved from my spot. Rage overcame me and I was angered by the dragon because it was the cause of everything. If only...Regret and Anger whispered through my mind. Anger rapidly turned into revenge, grabbing my father's sword and lifting it up to the sky, I yelled to the heavens, "I will avenge you mother, father, and slay the dragon. I, Lucy Elizabeth Heartphilia, swear on this sword which bears the name of all Heartphilia's that I will defeat the dragon!"

After that day, I trained everyday with Erza, the leader of Mangolia's army. She helped me polish my swordsman ship skills, and Levy helped me learn how to use magic just like my mother. I never called myself princess of Mangolia because I felt like I didn't deserve such a high title. As for Mangolia, it was rebuilt after the incident. We lost many citizens that day, so now I feel it's my job to avenge them to. I traveled to different cities at the age of thirteen and hoped to find out more about the dragon I wished to slay.

I walked through the city of Mangolia in a hood that hid my face. I wanted no one to recognize me as I walked through the streets. Nostalgic memories flood back to me of that day, the image will never leave my mind. I returned to Mangolia because I heard that a dragon has been spotted in the city several times. I asked my friends in the city if it was true and were the dragon was located, but all I got was gossip.

"Why do you want to find the dragon, Lucy? Are you still out for revenge?" a woman with long, scarlet, red hair asked me. We were sitting in a restaurant, way in the back to not be too distracting.

"You know my answer, Erza. I will not rest until this dragon has been slain." I replied coldly to Erza, not looking her in the eye. Erza sighed and then handed me a slip of folded paper.

"It's a map to the dragon's cave; I always go there to warn travelers to stay away from that cave. It's the best information you can rely on," Erza explained.

"Thanks, Erza. I knew I could count on you." I said as I got up grabbing the map. As I began to walk away, Erza grabbed my wrist.

"Lucy, promise me you'll come back alive." Erza whispered. I looked back her and gave a smile.

"My victory on this quest is guaranteed, Erza, so worry not." I said letting my royal speech slip out. I leave the restaurant and quickly follow wherever the map guides me. I am already ten miles outside the city and I start to see a cave. It was on top of a hill and I ran towards the cave with the speed of Achilles. I didn't even hesitate as I ran in the dark cave. I couldn't see anything further than two feet in front of me, so I decided it would be safer if I lured the dragon out.

"Dragon, I hear that you have come visit my town again! I rebuke the thought of letting you live with peace after what have done. I challenge you to a duel, O great dragon!" I shouted into the cave bravely and foolishly. I awaited the dragon's response, then I heard a roar, but it didn't sound as intimidating as I remember. A flicker of light started to grow bigger and bigger, then I realized that it was a fireball that came from the dragon. I swiftly dodged the fireball as it flew out of the cave. I looked back towards the cave and saw a male that stood in front of the cave entrance. He had wild, spiky pink hair, onyx eyes, and had an upset look on his face.

**END OF THE FIRT CHAPTER! WE ALL KNOW WHO THIS "MALE" WITH PINK HAIR IS. ALSO REGARDING MY OTHER STORIES, I WILL STRIVE TO COMPLETE THEM ALL BEFORE SUMMER ENDS! SO I SHALL TRY MY BEST AND SOME MIGHT BE RE WRITTEN. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS SO FAR. YOU HAVE MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE AGAIN! FAREWELL MY SUBJECTS! LOKILUVR4EVER OUT!**


End file.
